Silence: Raven's Song
by mew-xena
Summary: Raven has a secret from the Titans- With the help of a new Titan, she's a hit singer. But while singing is her expressing, it's also her most dangerous power. BBxRae (FORMERLY RAVEN AND SILENCE: ONE AND THE SAME)COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Raven sighed slightly. She had been reading her latest book when BB came in. He was humming a familiar song. She had stiffened and then sighed. Which brought her back to where she was now. Sitting on the couch in the living room, listening as BB turned on the radio and sang the song that was playing.

The last line rang through Raven's ears.

_What do you see?_

Raven closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. It seeped into her mind, her very soul. When it ended the man announced:

"That was What do you see? From the brand new singer: Silence, whose hit CD hit stores today. Next is.." But the man was cut off by an excited BB.

"Did you hear that Rae? Silence's new CD came out! I got to go get it! Tell the other Titans where I am, ok?" He rushed out the door before she could answer. Raven smiled slightly. Who knew that the Titans would be interested by her CD? That's right, behind their backs, Raven was the new hit singer Silence. Well, not behind all of their backs. Abbi knew because she had hooked Raven up with the only ,in Raven's opinion, manager would could keep her secret: Abbi. They made a good team, Raven had to admit. Abbi understood that Rae didn't want her identity to be known, or do concerts. Raven didn't like attention, or showbiz. She did like to sing though.

Rae was caught off guard by the named person coming in. Abbi yawned. She was dressed in jeans with a pink long-sleeve shirt the said "Nothing is impossible." on the front and "The word itself says I'm possible." on the back in white. She grinned.

"I heard BB rushing out to buy your CD." she commented slyly. Raven quickly looked around. When she noticed that no one was there, she turned and glared at Abbi.

"Don't talk about it in the Tower." She hissed. Abbi winced.

"Sorry. Come on, we have to go to the studio." She said throwing a white coat on and tossing Raven a long black coat with a black baseball cap. Raven sighed once again and unclipped her cloak, letting it fall away to reveal black cargo pants and a tight black long-sleeve shirt. She tucked her hair into the cap and put on sunglasses, so that no one would recognize her. This was her typical Silence outfit, sometimes replacing it with a skirt or a different shirt. Abbi put on sunglasses and her hair in a cap also. Abbi handed Raven a silver pin that was shaped like a Raven. Together, they walked out the door.


	2. The Fans

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I can't believe people would want to read my stories! I hope you like this chappie! Oh, and this is a Rae/BB fanfic, but since I'm not that great of a romance writer, there will be very little scenes of romance. it will actually just basically be little hints! Now I want to introduce you all to my character Saturn! She's actually Abbi, from this story, but in another of my stories, I hyped her up and gave her more powers and a different background! They're both based off me! sweatdrops I know it's lame, but that way they have more character! Well, on to the story! Saturn, please do the disclaimer!

Saturn: huffs fine. Mew-xena doesn't own Teen Titans or anythng else but Abbi, the story line, and some songs. Warning: some songs will be by Abbi, some will be by other authors, but NONE will be by famous singers. They will all be original to Fanfiction writers! she turns to xena HAPPY?

Xena: YEP! On with the work!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven and Abbi had been walking for a while. They tended to take the back ways. Even out of their uniforms and in disguises, it was safer to walk where very little people came. Raven had noticed that Abbi was walking a different route today. When she turned a strange corner, Raven stopped al together.

"Okay." Se said. "I give. Where are we going?" Abbi smiled slyly.

"You'll see." and with that she pulled Raven around the corner...

And right in front of the music store.

Raven turned and tried to run, but it was too late. A fan had spotted her.

"Silence! Oh. My. Gosh. Katie! It's SILENCE!!" The two girls ran towards Raven, followed by a herd of teenagers flowing from the store. Unlike most singers, Raven's fans were from a bunch of different categories. Raven sang everything from pop to country. She even did a few R and B songs, at the request of Abbi. Rae glared at her manager, then stepped forward to nod and wave to the growing crowd.

"Silence!"

Rae turned at the achingly familiar voice. Her heart almost melted as she saw BB running through the crowd, a CD bag flying in the wind. She would never admit it to anyone, but BB was her best friend. They started off mortal enemies, but now had a relationship that thrived off, ironically enough, annoying each other. Yet she understood him, and he was beginning to understand her. '_I really do like him... he's one of my best friends. Maybe more then a friend... wait! Don't think like that!' _BB ran right up to Rae and startedto talk.

"Is it really you? It is! Man I love your CD, especially 'What do you see?'! AMAZING! You know.." He continued to jabber away. Raven inwardly smiled. This was the BB she knew, the random spontaneous lad who became obsessed over pointless things, like video games. She touched her pin. No one but Abbi and Raven knew that the bird pin was more then decoration. It was actually a focus; and item that took the blunt power that escape when Raven showed any emotion. But even it had it's limit, so Raven only used it when she was Silence. Still, some habits were hard to break, so even with the added benefit, Silence still was partly emotionless. Silence looked up and peered at the ranting Beast Boy through her sunglasses.

"Say, aren't you a Teen Titan?" BB looked thrilled.

"Yep! I'm Beast Boy. Of course you've heard of me. The strong, handsome, smart one." Raven giggled- outwardly.

"Well, Beast Boy, I'm honored to meet my defender. Say," she said after an accepting nod from Abbi, "how would you like to come to the studio with us? I'm recording a new song today." Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Would I?" he said, forgetting totally about his Titan duties. "Of course! I would be honored, I mean.. sure, I think I can fit it into my schedule." He said, trying to play cool.

Raven grinned slightly.

"Come on then." She beckoned to Abbi and they went off, with an bouncing-off-the-wall-in-excitement BB tagging behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, did you like? Oh, another thing: If anyone has a poem or song that is _**ORIGINAL**_, and they will not mind me using it as a song, could you please email me, or tell me in your review? I really need some! But it has to be YOURS, not someone elses, okay? Well, BYE! Read and Review please! (actually, you already read, so just review!)


	3. Angel

Oh. my. Gosh! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!!! 4 day weekend reviews willing donaters of songs HAPPY MEW-XENA! Thank you guys sooo much!!! Here's answers to reviews! (sorry if I miss you!)

**RoBeN**: Thanks for the reviews! Go BB/Rae! I love the song! I think i have a perfect chapter for it! If not, I will use it in the sequal! (Yes, there is a sequal!)

**Matchin' Laces**: Thank you! Angel's in here! I love you songs! Go Newsies! I love the movie! i've only seen it once though. ;;

**Thsamurai**: Thank you! I love your story!

**Cho**: THANK YOU! Sorry about the mistakes! I try...;; but i'm bad a grammer and spelling! Oh! Pocky! Yum... thank you!

**Rav ( ):** Thank you! I'm trying to use original songs, it's really tempting though cause I really want to use this one song... but I will see it through! Don't worry, Rae will have a lot of fun! Wait till you read this chappie!

**Dana1313:** As my friend says: There are two unspoken rules with authors: you must have a scene where characters pour out confessions, or their hearts or whatever, and you must have PLOT DEVELOPMENT in the first few chapters!!! Go plot development! ;; Sorry, I took tylenol for my headache, but the stuff always makes me hyper! Thanks for the review!

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2**: Don't worry, at heart everyone's a credit hog! I'm gladf you think this is well written! Thank you! There's a twist in this chapter! Hope you like it! i'm off to check out your poems! Or e-mail you.. yeah.. THANKS!

**Dancingirl13**: Thank you!!!! I will try to e-mail you!

purplerave: Thank you!!!!! There's a twist in this chapter that I think you might like!!! It's at the very end though!

**Raven A. Star**: Thank you!! I am honored that you like my story! You're one of my favorite authors!

That's all.. I think! Sorry if I forgot you! If I did, tell me and I'll make it up to you! hears people growling nervous um... that's my cue! Here's the story! And Angel is by Matchin' Laces! If you see her, thank her... wait... we're on the internet so... never mind! ''' Here's the story!!!

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"_What do you see?"_ Raven sang, ending the song. Abbi voice came booming out over the loudspeakers in her private recording room.

"Very good Silence." She said. Rae could hear-well, really see- BB in the background cheering. "Anyway," Abbi continued with a glare at the changeling, "let's try that new one you wrote, you know, 'Angel.'" Raven glared at Abbi, but shrugged anyways.

The music, a soft melody started up. Raven clutched her headphones as the music played through her ears. With a wink at Beast Boy she started to softly sing, gaining volume with each word.

Angel

There's just something about you

That's different to me

It's something exciting

Like we're meant to be

And I think...

(Chorus)

You're an angel

From heaven above

Taught me how to love

You're an angel

Cause when storms come from the sky

I don't feel the rain

I'm protected by your wings

Life has been so different

Since I met you

You're everything that I've dreamed of

And I won't let go

Of something that feels so real

A love that I can feel

A single glance is all I want

And still I believe

When the world turns cold

I know you won't let go

You will keep me warm

Throughout the storm

And when I'm filled with fear

You will dry my tears

There's no doubt in my mind

That you'll be by my side

(Chorus)

Raven broke off, panting a bit from the sweet melody. She remembered the night that she had written that song. It was after an especially painful encounter with her emotions. Rage had attacked Timid and the others had barely been able to pull the two apart. The poor gray cloaked girl was at her wits end. When Raven visited, she had done a very unusual thing- she went to talk with Rage. It eventually led to an argument and Raven had left very testy and impatience. She so badly wanted to scream or even just cry in frustration, but she couldn't without blowing the whole Tower up. But luckily Beast Boy had seen the signs when she went to make tea, and had insisted to talk to her. _And he showed me that I was wrong. Beast Boy was right. I can love. I love the Titans enough to control my feelings for them, then... I love them. They're my friends._

"Silence!" Raven was woken from her trance by a loud, high voice. "Silence, wake up!!"

"Ugh." Raven groaned. "What's going on?" Abbi raised an eyebrow and started to giggle slightly.

"You fell asleep." She said simply. "BB left when we couldn't wake you up. Long night?"

Raven sat up. "You have no idea. Why'd you wake me?"

"The Titan alarm is going off." Raven jolted up straight.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it's just a meeting, not a villain. Geesh, jump to conclusions why don't ya?" She started to chant.

"Yash ko nai canto in gade!" Suddenly Raven and Abbi became consumed with golden flames. When the flames disappeared, their outfits had changed from their secret identity getups, to their Titan's uniforms. Raven stood up, clearly unfazed by this show of magical power.

"Let's go see what Robin wants." They flew to the Tower in complete silence, each zoning out in their own thoughts. Once in the living room, they were surprised to find that it wasn't Robin with the news- it was Beast Boy.

"Oh! Friend Abbi, Friend Raven, it is glorious!" Starfire cried, twirling around. Raven raised an eyebrow, while Abbi tried not to laugh.

"What is glorious Satrfire?" Raven asked, returning to her normal monotone voice.

"Friend Raven! Beast Boy has proposed that we joined in the union of a group that produces music for the enjoyment of a mass amount of people!" Beast Boy popped up over her shoulder.

"Translation," he said. "a band! Isn't it genius! We could have Robin play guitar, Star sing, me play bass, Cy on drums and you on keyboard with Abbi as our manager!" He continued to rattle off plans as Abbi and Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"A band..." they whispered and stared at each other. This isn't good.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#

Sorry that it's a bit short! I'll try to update soon! Since we have a 4 day weekend, I might be able update 2 or 3 times! Some peeps were asking about** abbi**! She's my character that i made up! She can read minds and is deadly with a glaive. (Grim reapers weapon) Also, if she kisses anyone, they die instantly! Wierd, but it's from another of mine stories! She also has power over time, but tries to refrain from using it. She has brown hair, blue/green eyes, and a uniform that looks like Sailor Saturn's from Sailor Moon, but in gold! Okay.. yeah thanks again to Matchin' Laces!!!!!! BYE!!!


	4. And with the light came strength

UGH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I JUST RESPONDED TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GOT AND I WROTE REALLY LONG AND IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AND IT GOT DELETED!!!! UGH!!!!!!! calm dow. i won't be able to respond to the reviews this chapter, sorry! Okay important stuff: the first song was written by RoBeN, the second one by me, and the third one by Matchin' Laces. It's the beginning of Angel from last chapter! Saturn, please do the disclaimer!

Saturn: why should I? I'm not in the story! Wait... i am.. nevermind sigh okay... well... mew-xena doesn't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story except the ones she states are hers which includes, but is not limited to, "What do you see", the second song in this chapter. She does own Abbi and the plot of this story! Thanks! On with the story!

"A band..." they whispered and stared at each other. This isn't good.

"Um...." In her mind Raven cursed at her self. Why did she have to go speechless right then? "Beast Boy, I don't know if that's such a good idea..." She started but was cut off by Starfire.

"What do you mean Friend Raven? How can this... ba-and not be good? Is it some sort of villainous hobby? But then why would Beast Boy suggest such an activity? He is not a villain!" A sweatdrop appeared on everyone.

"What she means is that she doesn't like the idea." Robin tried to explain.

"Oh. But friend Raven, how can you not like such a glorious idea?" She said, twirling around. Suddenly Abbi spoke.

"Raven? Can I talk to you?" Before anyone could say anything, Abbi has whisked Raven off to the hall.

"Abbi." Raven hissed. "We can't do this. They'll find out!" Abbi sighed.

"Look, Raven, I know it may be risky, but we should accept this! It's the perfect cover-up! If you're already in a band, then no one will suspect anything! We'll add a few conditions so that it's extra safe. Come on Raven. They'll be suspicious if we deny. Please?" Raven sighed. Abbi made sense. _'I hate it when she's right.' _

"What are the conditions?" She said warily, not willing to give up that easily. Abbi's eyes twinkled. _' Yes! She'll do it!'_

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Do we have a deal?" Raven eyed Abbi's hand and thought it out.

"Fine." She replied in her monotone voice. "Let's go back now."

When they walked back in the living room, they saw that everyone had gotten out instruments and were tuning or polishing them.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy came bounding up to them, plainly excited. His face fell when he saw their expressions though. "You aren't gonna do it, are you?" Abbi was slightly taken back.

"No, Beast Boy, I managed to convince Raven here to give in. But we have a few conditions." Everyone froze. No one knew what to expect.

"Continue." Robin said. Abbi nodded.

"One, neither of us will sing. Raven especially." Beast Boy looked a little crestfallen but relieved. He HAD wanted to hear Raven sing, but, hey, he could live without it. "Also, Raven and I have a lot of previous arrangements, so if we can't make it to all of a concert to reward show then there must be NO whining or begging. We will make it to what we NEED to make it to, but we may be late or have to leave early. That's all." The Titans looked a little hesitant. But they really needed a keyboard player and a manager.

"Fine." Robin finally said. Raven nodded and stood up.

"Now that that's over with, I'm going to meditate." She left before anyone could oppose.

#&#&##&&#&#&#

_"Old gray suit, bean worn through the years,_

_bought with such hope, stained with the tears,_

_same one he wore when Emily died,_

_same one he wore to the hospital with pried,_

_the day Jim's son was born "Don't hear from Jim now, _

_Don't know where he is,_

_wonder if he's still got that old dog of his_

_Old dogs, well, seems kind of strange..._

_that old dog and me,_

_we're almost the same."_

_Old dogs get slow and then they get gray,_

_old men wear gray suits day after day."_

_"Hotel Lincoln, dust on the chairs. _

_Front windows yellow, out it he stares,_

_walk slow to the docks, sea gulls stark cry,_

_ships whistle sounding, sailor walks by_

_sun glints off dark water, cigarette butts on the street,_

_people don't talk to the people they meet,_

_nobody knows nobody, ain't it a shame,_

_cities start young, and then they turn gray,_

_old men wear gray suits, day after day._

_Now if it's true each will reap what he's sown,_

_one thing to remember when your out on your own,_

_when you are a young man, and your limbs are strong,_

_remember that old man that helped you along._

_for some day like old dogs, and cities gone gray,_

_you may wear a gray suit, day after day_

The fans cries broke everybody's eardrums. As the 'Titans' filed off the stage, they were grinning hugely. Abbi was backstage jumping up and down at the success of their first concert. The 'Titans' had been a huge hit. Even Raven looked really happy. But she was quickly ushered backstage by a hurried Abbi. Silence had a concert right after The Titans. Of course, the Titans still didn't know, but they thought that Raven and Abbi were hanging out backstage with Silence and her manager who went by the name of Saturn. The Titans thought that these four were great friends. Irony, huh?

The lights dimmed and Raven stepped out onto the stage. She had agreed to start doing concerts if she was allowed to wear a mask. Actually, she wore a simple black hat with her hair hidden underneath and a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses, so that it looked like her indigo eyes were caused by the sunglasses. She stepped out onto the stage. A single spot light shone on her. She opened her mouth and allowed her mind to be swept away by the music.

_You come to school_

_What do you see?_

_A Bunch of jocks_

_And flat-out freaks? _

_Maybe you see like me,_

_Just some people,_

_Struggling to fly free?_

She closed her eyes, thinking about the beginning of the Titans. They each had taken a name after one of the Greek gods, who in mythology were children of the Titans. Starfire was Hera, the goddess of marriage, children and married women. Robin was Ares, the god of war. Beast Boy named himself Dionysus, god of wine, and a partier. Cyborg was Poseidon, god of the sea. Abbi choose the name Athena, after the goddess of handicrafts, the city, wisdom and battle. Athena was also considered the protector of human life. And Raven choose Artemis, the goddess of wild things, the huntress goddess and the moon goddess. She is sometimes considered to be the goddess of single women, but she once fell in love with a mortal man.

_If you change your sight,_

_Look at us in a new light,_

_Then you'll see,_

_I'm just being me _

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take_

_Puts me in a category._

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take,_

_Makes me me._

_What do you see?_

Raven thought that all the names fit the Titans really well. Starfire was so kind and caring, but was very fighting when angry. That Hera just fit perfectly. Robin... well... it just works. The name sounds right and the god of war seemed apparent in Robin. He was a great leader, after all. For Beast Boy Dionysus fit because he was kind and caring and always so care-free. He loved to have banquets and festivals and get-togethers. For Cyborg, Poseidon worked just because. The name had a majestic power behind it, and seemed to stand with brute strength and experienced wisdom. The name fit Cyborg best. Abbi choose Athena because she WAS Athena. She was the protector the human life, she was the wisest, she was the most graceful, she was the battle-ready female on the team. Like, Raven, she had unchecked powers, and seemed the very essence of Athena. And Artemis....

_Is it the way I dress_

_Or do my hair,_

_That makes me a freak?_

_Is it who my friends are,_

_Or what I do_

_That sets the bar?_

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take_

_Puts me in a category._

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take,_

_Makes me me._

_What do you see?_

Well, everyone always told her that she was creepy, dark and mysterious. Artemis was the moon goddess. She stood for that patch of light that you can always count to be there in the dark. Perhaps that's why Raven chose the name. Raven had spent her entire life looking for that little white light, and she had found it in her friends. They were her ray of light in the darkness. And with the light came strength. There was nothing she couldn't do. That light would always lead her. It told her "It's alright. Don't give up." (A/N: cookies to you if you can name from what series those lines are from!) She liked Artemis because Artemis stood for the moon, and the moon stood for her friends.

_Maybe changing sight,_

_Won't save a life,_

_But it makes a difference to me_

_Maybe changing sight,_

_won't save a life,_

_but it makes a difference to me _

_What do you see?_

_What do you see?_

She finished the song and looked over the roaring crowd to find her friends. She smiled at the sight of them. To her, they were perfect. Alone, they were annoying as heck. But together... well Robin had said it best. They could do the impossible. As she felt her heart swell with unknown love for them, she burst into another song.

_You're an angel from heaven, meant to show me how to love..._

__

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	5. Impatience

Thank you guys sooooo much! I REACHED THE 50 MARK!!! YEAH!!! Okay, sorry that this is so short, but I felt really guilty, so I updated what I have so far! I will update a bunch this weekend!! Please try to review and to reach my one shot "If only you knew" and my other fanfic "Demonspawn"! Thank you si much for reading! Here's the story:

Q!$)&#!#()()$#

She finished the song and looked over the roaring crowd to find her friends. She smiled at the sight of them. To her, they were perfect. Alone, they were annoying as heck. But together... well Robin had said it best. They could do the impossible. As she felt her heart swell with unknown love for them, she burst into another song.

_You're an angel from heaven, meant to show me how to love..._

"What?!!!!" All the Titans looked shocked. Abbi looked exasperated.

"We got nominated for Best Rookie Band in the Pearl Mother Awards, geesh, this is the fifth time I've told you!"

"I can't believe it!" said Robin. "We're going to the Pearl Mother Awards!"

"It was obviously my excellent bass playing that got us there!" Beast Boy cooed proudly. Cyborg immediately joined in.

"Nah, uh! It was my amazing drums!"

I'm telling you, it was my bass!"

"No! My drums!"

"Bass!"

"Drums!"

"Shut up!" Raven yelled, a lamp in the background broke. Everyone stared at her in shock. "We did it together, now if you would two would stop your petty arguments, then we could get on with our lives! So just shut up!" She stormed out of the room, doorknobs and lamp melting as she passed them. Everyone stared after her.

"Gessh." Beast Boy sai. "What's bugging her?" Abbi sighed.

"Nothing Beast Boy, it's personal." _'I know what it is. Silence is also receiving an award at that show, and she has to perform also. As a matter of fact, so do the Titans!'_

After she relayed the news to the Titans, she took Starfire up to Raven's room.

"Come on girls!" she chirped. "Let's go shopping!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh! Shopping! i have really pretty costume plans for these girls! Can't wait! I'll update soon! Please try to review!


	6. Shopping, The Ring and Thor

Hey guys! i hope this chapter makes up for my shorter chapters! Okay, there's a new character and a few adjustments to the storyline! **_IMPORTANT! READ:::_** Jynx turned good, is dating Cy, and there's a new character: Thor. I'll do his bio next time! Oh, and an adjustment on Abbi's bio: it says that anyone she kisses dies instantly. Well, not Thor cause he's her true love! Okay, so, we're done! Read on! Bye!

!(()(&$!

"What?!!!!" All the Titans looked shocked. Abbi looked exasperated.

"We got nominated for Best Rookie Band in the Pearl Mother Awards, geesh, this is the fifth time I've told you!"

"I can't believe it!" said Robin. "We're going to the Pearl Mother Awards!"

"It was obviously my excellent bass playing that got us there!" Beast Boy cooed proudly. Cyborg immediately joined in.

"Nah, uh! It was my amazing drums!"

I'm telling you, it was my bass!"

"No! My drums!"

"Bass!"

"Drums!"

"Shut up!" Raven yelled, a lamp in the background broke. Everyone stared at her in shock. "We did it together, now if you would two would stop your petty arguments, then we could get on with our lives! So just shut up!" She stormed out of the room, doorknobs and lamp melting as she passed them. Everyone stared after her.

"Gessh." Beast Boy said. "What's bugging her?" Abbi sighed.

"Nothing Beast Boy, it's personal." _'I know what it is. Silence is also receiving an award at that show, and she has to perform also. As a matter of fact, so do the Titans!'_

After she relayed the news to the Titans, she took Starfire up to Raven's room.

"Come on girls!" she chirped. "Let's go shopping!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Somehow, through the use of bribery, threats and eventually sedatives, Raven was shopping.

Worse then that, she was shopping for _dresses_. With Starfire. End of case.

"Friend Raven!" she squealed. "These would look marvelous on you!" She held up a skimpy hot pink dress with magenta flowers all over the skirt. Raven cringed, as Abbi struggled not to laugh. And failed.

"HAhah, Starfire, haha, I don't, haha think that,, Raven, haha would even CONSIDER, haaha wearing that!" With that she fell to the floor, laughing. Starfire looked confused.

"What did you say, friend Abbi, I did not hear over your laughing." Abbi got back up.

"Never mind Star. Never mind. Let's let Raven looked for her own dress, shall we?" With that, she led Star away from Raven with a wink." Raven growled at her. Then sighed. At least she didn't have to shop with Starfire any more.

She continued to san through the racks, looking for that perfect dress. Or a good enough one, at least. Then she found it. It was a simple thick-strap silk dress with a flowing skirt. The color was a deep midnight black and it came with a shawl of the same color. The only fancy thing about was a silk fabric rose for her hair. Perfect.

She wandered over to where Star was searching, and Abbi was waiting. Abbi had a low cut teal silk dress that had long sleeves and a flowing skirt. The sleeves were cut up one side to the elbow, so it hung off her arm til her elbow. The skirt had perfectly arranged folds, causing a rippling affect when she walked.

Starfire had finally picked out a white number. It had a single strap and a long, but not quite flowing, skirt. With a silver chain as a belt, it partly resembled her Tameranian Wedding dress.

Abbi looked at it. "Star, are you sure?" Satrfire looked confused.

"Is it not beautiful Abbi?" Abbi shook her head.

"Not that Star, It just tat from what Raven has told me of your adventures before I joined, it resembles your Tameranian wedding dress..." Star 'ohed'.

"You are correct, Friend Abbi. It does indeed resemble that dress, but that matters not. As you say, 'our eyes have been put in the front of our heads, so we can look to where we're going, not where we have been'." Abbi nodded.

"Right. So, Raven, what did you choose?" Satfire squealed.

"Yes, Friend Raven, let's see your selection of choice!" Raven held up her dress and Starfire squealed again. "Friend Raven, it is marvelous. Friend Beast Boy shall surely love to see you in that!" Raven's jaw dropped and Abbi smacked her head with her palm.

"Just great..." she muttered.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Raven's voice was low and threatening.

"Forgive me, Friend Raven, I had assumed that Friend Beast Boy had conversed with you. I presumed that you knew. It appears I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Raven growled.

"Nothing, Friend Raven, nothing at all, I was merely, as you say, around the joke?"

"What. Did. You. Say." Raven started to repeat, but black started to fill her eyes.

"Nighty-night." She heard, before she fell asleep. Abbi looked down at the unconscious Raven.

"I'm glad we still had some sedatives left, huh Starfire?" But there was no reply. "Starfire?" she turned around and there was Starfire, laying unconscious on the floor. It seems she had fainted. Abbi sighed,

"Just great, now I have to pay for these dresses and lug everything back to the Tower. Why didn't I bring the T-car?" She mumbled, before turning away to pay. "Maybe I can call Cy to pick us up..."

!!())&&$#$#!#(

(Night before the Awards)

Eyes wide, the Titans (except for Abbi, who had seen the movie already) watched the credits for 'The Ring' roll before their eyes.

"That." Beast Boy said. "Was even worse then the documentary on hotdogs that Star made us watch."

"Is it over?" Star said. "I dare not open my eyes to find out."

"Star, it's over." Robin said. "And it was good!"

"Boo-yah!" Cy screamed. Meanwhile Beast Boy had snuck put of the room.

All of the sudden, the phone rung. Everyone froze. They all looked at each other, then at Raven. She sighed. Although she would never admit it, she was scared by that movie too. Cautiously, she walked to the phone and it turned it on speaker.

"Seven days..." the creepy voice echoed through the living room. "Seven days..."

"That's enough Beast Boy." Raven said. "You aren't scaring us."

What are you talking about?" Beast Boy said from his spot in the doorway. "I'm right here." They all stared at him. If he was there, then who was on the phone?

"Seven days...." The voice said again. "Seven Days..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone, including Raven screamed. Black power caused the lights to go out. Then they heard laughing. Not insane laughing, but oh-I-just-played-the-best-trick-on-you laughing.

"Abbi!" Raven screamed "You are so dead!"

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" The lights clicked back on to revealed Abbi in the hallway with a phone in her hand. She was cracking up. "That was soooo much fun!"

The rest of the Titans continued to stare at her in stony silence. Until Raven started to giggle, causing the table to explode. Everyone stared at her in amazement. Then they started to laugh too. Everyone was laughing, and things were melting/exploding right and left. Raven stopped and stared at the wall as though remembering something.

"Abbi." She hissed. "We're late."

Abbi looked confused. "What? Oh, crap!" They ran out the front door. The rest of the Titans stared after them.

"Okay." Beast Boy said. "Is anyone else really confused here?' 4 hands shot into the air. "Thought so."

!#$&(())&$#$&&#

It was the night of the Pearl Mother Awards, and the boys were hanging out near the limos, waiting for the girls. The first to appear was Starfire in her white dress with a silver chain necklace, bracelet and silver hoops. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail and it was curled. To complete the outfit she had white heels.

Then came Abbi. She chose to wear a diamond choker, diamond earrings and bracelet, and a small diamond headband. Her hair was up in a bun and she had teal heels on.

Raven was last. She had a small necklace, bracelet and earrings, all made of black diamonds. She had black heels and her hair was in a bun with two curled strands coming out.

The boy's mouths dropped. All except for Cyborg. Because he was dating Jynx, and he was trying to be faithful. But he still had to admit that they were all beautiful. Suddenly a voice was heard from the side.

"Well, if it isn't my little goddess?"

Every turned around and spotted a boy about the age of Abbi. He had spiky white hair and gold eyes. He was wearingwhite leather pants and a white leather tank top. Both had gold tiger strips.On top of that was a floor length leather gold jacket. In his gold belt was a sword and a hammer.Smirking, he looked right at Abbi who had a huge grin on her face.

"Thor!" she cried holding up he skirts and running to him. They embraced and he looked at the Tower.

"So this is where you've been hiding, is it? With the Titans? May I ask why?"

Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Why, to get away from you, of course!" His eyes were amused but his face showed mock sadness.

"Why, I didn't know I was such bad company! If I am such a bad companion, why do you hang around with me?"

She giggled. "Because I love you, of course. She reached up and quickly kissed him. He was only about an inch taller then him.

"Um, Abbi?" Robin's voice cut through the air. "Who is this guy?"

She turned to the rest of the team.

"This is Thor." She said and blushed. "He's my boyfriend." Then she noticed that Starfire had those hearts in her eyes, like when she meet Aqualad, while Raven was glaring at him. And he was glaring at Raven.

"Away demon! You shan't have her!" Thor pulled Abbi behind him. Raven's eyes softened.

"Thor!" Abbi's voice was muddled. "What's going on?"

"Be quiet! I'll protect you!" he snapped. The other Titans could practically see the steam coming off Abbi's head.

"That's it! I can protect myself you know!" She pushed herself away from him. "I'm not some weakling!" Thor glared down at her.

"You traitor!" he snapped. "You live with _her_! How could you?"

She looked confused and hurt. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed his finger at Raven. "You are friends with Her! She killed my family!"

!#((!&$)$


	7. Pearl Mother Awards

Thatnk you sooo much for your support! I'm glad so many people like this story! Okay, the author of "Why Do Angels cry" is the amazing author of amazing poems: Rini Suichi! If you read her poems, tell her how good she is! If you don't, you should! I love how everyone reviews! Thank you sooo much! I love you all! Here's the story!

He pointed his finger at Raven. "You are friends with Her! She killed my family!"

!#((!&$)$

No one spoke for minutes until Beast Boy finally, interrupted the silence.

"Raven?" he said, his eyes pleading, please don't let it be true, don't let him be right, any thing but that. "Is it true? Did you kill someone?"

"She didn't kill just someone!" Thor cried. "She killed an entire planet! She blew it up like it was nothing." He turned to Abbi whose face was pale.

"Athena?" He asked, forgetting that just a few minutes ago he was calling her a traitor. "Are you alright?" She shook her head.

"How can I be?" she whispered. "I've been helping Ana's murderer all this time." She turned to Raven. 'Raven, please say it's not true. Please?" Her eyes were pleading like Beast Boy's. "Please?" Raven looked at her.

"Abbi…" she said. "It was my father. He made me. You have to understand, I would never do it if I had control. He came and… I couldn't defeat him. Again."

Abbi walked over to Raven, whose head was down. The Titans were shocked to see a single tear fall to the ground. Abbi gripped Raven's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. She cocked her head in a manner similar to a dog or cat, searching for an answer. Satisfied, she dropped Raven's chin, smiled at her and turned around to the Titans.

"Shall we go then?" Every one but Raven and Abbi did the anime-fall.

"That's it!" Thor cried. "You're going to let her go, just like that! Well, I won't!"

In one swift motion he took his axe out and threw it towards her. Beast Boy would have warned her, but he didn't notice till it was a foot from Raven. But Abbi just simply held her hand out facing the hammer, and it skidded to a stop, as though it had a will of its own. With enormous force it went flying back to Thor, who caught it with ease.

"Thor." Abbi said, her voice dripping with venom. "We'll talk later. For now, all you need to no is that she's not accountable for it. So let's get over this argument, because we have someplace we need to go. Everybody into the limos!"

"Hey! That's my job!" Abbi smiled.

"Sorry Robin. Got a little into it there."

"Hmph. Titans, go!" Every one stared at him. He sweat dropped. "Erm, I mean, hurry or we'll be late?" The other Titans just walked to the limos. He sighed. "Wew."

The limos were as followed: Abbi, Raven and Thor in one, and Robin, Star, Beast Boy and Cy in the other. Theone were discussing Thor, when theother limowere explaining to Thor all about their secret.

"And the winner for the Best Rookie Band is… The Titans!"

Starfire yelped, words failing her. Abbi stood up and hugged Star. Robin and Cy high-fived and Beast Boy hugged Raven on impulse, but Rae didn't push him away, partly because she didn't have time before he jumped back. But she didn't mind it so much.

They made their way up to the stage, but since they were sitting in the back, they decided to just fly up there. When they got up there Robin accepted the award and leaned down to the microphone.

"Thank you so much for this honor…" he started but was cut off by a tap from Abbi. She whispered into his ear. He blushed a VERY deep red, stepped away from the mike, and handed the award to Abbi, who stood at the mike.

"Sorry 'bout that, leadership skills took over. But, as manager I'm just gonna say that he summed it all up. Thank you. We didn't think we'd make it that far, but we did. Even farther. So thanks to the band, to the staff, and to Silence and Saturn for help when we reached musical roadblocks that we, as rookies, didn't know how to handle. But most importantly, thank you to the listeners, because without you, and I know this is a major cliché, but without you this wouldn't have been possible. Thank you, and good night."

The Titans filled off backstage, to a huge round of applause. As soon as they reached a safe talking point, they all erupted, but quietly. During their celebration, a backstage worker came running up to them

"Which one of you is Abbi?" he said.

"I am, what do you need?"

"Thank goodness I found you. Silence forgot how to make that tea that you showed her, the one that soothes and prepares your throat for singing? Well, she needs you to make it right away, her throat has been acting up lately. And Raven, she needs some help with her song, she says that she's going to switch it up a bit, but she wants your opinion."

This worker was one of Abbi's private studio workers that she had snuck in. He knew all about their true identities, and could be trusted to create a reasonable excuse. Abbi smiled.

"Okay. See you Titans, we'll be back out after Silence's award, which is right after her performance. Come on Raven." They ran to the dressing rooms. The Titans stared after them.

"Whatever."

(_**Bold and italics is Abbi**, plain italics is Raven_ and underlined is both!)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our newest singer; Silence singing "Why do Angels Cry" with guest star Saturn!"

The curtain rose to reveal a smoky stage. A lone figure dressed in a simple black dress stood on the stage. She sat on a bench with a simple black hat covering her face and head. From the ceiling a swing floated down. Sitting on the swing was Silence, dressed in a simple white dress. She also had a simple white hat and veil, just like the other girl who happened to be Saturn. Silence started to sing, looking towards the ceiling thoughtfully.

_Rain, rain  
On my face,  
It hasn't stopped  
Raining for days._

_Cry, cry  
All you want,  
But the sound is drowned  
By the rain._

Saturn sat there, apparently not hearing anything. Then she sang, and it gave the appearance of being softly, but echoed through the hearts of everyone there.

_**Why, why  
Does the rain  
Moan so?  
**_

_You ask. _

_Rain drops  
Are angels  
Tears,  
I say._

_**Why, why  
Do angels  
Cry so**?  
_

_You ask._

_Angels cry  
For every  
Lost soul.  
I say._

Without giving any symbol of recognition of the other, they started to sing in unison. Their combined voices harmonized, melting into pure bliss.

_Angels cry  
For every  
Kind word  
Left unsaid._

_Angles cry  
For every  
Innocent,  
Murdered babe._

_Angles cry  
For every  
Lost moment  
Spent in hate._

_**The earth  
Must be full of turmoil  
To make the angels  
Cry this way.  
**_

_You say._

_Indeed it is  
I say.  
While rain, rain  
Falls down on my face._

The girl in black looked up at Silence and smiled. Even those in the back of the room could see the tears glittering on both girls' faces, and they felt those tears reflected to their own eyes. There wasn't a dry face in the room.

"And the award for Best New Singer goes to… Silence!" Silence came out from backstage, still in her singing costume.

"Thanks. Well, I'm not really one for speeches, so all I'm going to say is thanks. The only reason I even sing is for those who enjoy listening to my voice. So thanks to my fans, my manager, Saturn, the crew, and those who know my secret identity." With that she left the stage. The crowd burst into large applause. The noise wafted up to the rafters, and continued out into the night.

"And the award for the Best Duet Record goes to… Silence and Saturn for "Why do Angels Cry?"!" Silence and Saturn appeared out of no where, dressed in beautiful long kimonos. Raven's was lavender with dark purple birds and lime green vines embroidered onto it. Saturn's was red with gold vines and black dragons. They stepped forward to the mike to accept Silence's fifth award of the night.

"Wow. Fifth one. To be honest, I didn't think I'd even get one. Well, since you all seem to like me so much, maybe I'll be honest with you too. I'll use this time to announce that in one week at Jump City's Town Hall I will announce my true identity. Thank you for the award."

They both stepped away and disappeared in a blast of smoke. The audience sat there in shock. Well, how were they supposed to react? Whispers filled the room as they excited to attend the after parties, which the Titans and Silence were skipping.

Raven and Abbi met the Titans and Thor at the limos and rode home in Silence, four pondering who their friends could be, and three pondering how to break it to them that they were them.

Well, did you like? A bit short, but I felt like that was a good place to stop! So, please review! Thank you sooo much for reading and, again please review!


	8. She's Dying

Hey guys!!! Man, I love you guys soo much! I'm so happy for my reviews! I got one for my new one-shot Titans Thanksgiving from a girl in Austria! Fun! If you guys are from places other then the continental United States, please say so in your review, if you want to! It's just really fun to know taht people around the world are reading my stories and like them! I'm really syched right now! THANK YOU BLACK RAVEN! Hehehe, okay, I'm WAY to giddy right now... so here's my story! ENJOY! (Oh, warning, Raven is a little O.O.C in this chapter, but I guess she is in every chapter, but here it's a bit more obvious, but it's essential to the chapter)

Silence sat in the studio, strumming a guitar and singing softly. She couldn't actually play the instrument, but she like the sound. When she was in the middle of singing "Why Do Angels Cry", Beast Boy walked in. He walked stiffly, and had a slight blush on his face. Every few seconds he would glance around nervously, as if looking for someone. Silence eventually sighed and put the guitar down.

"Beast Boy," she said, "what do you want?" He glanced at her as if startled, then looked around again.

"Is there anyone else here?" He whispered. Silence raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy, we're in a sound-proof booth." A sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Ah… right. Um... do you know how to play that thing?" he gestured to the guitar.

"Stop avoiding the question. What's bothering you?"

"Well, you see, I've been feeling different lately, almost… giddy. And it only happens when Raven's around." Silence's heart did a flip. "You see, I think that… I think that I'm in love with Raven." Silence sat there a moment, taking it all in. Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"I… I love you too." She mumbled. Beast Boy stepped back.

"What?!" Silence quickly realized her mistake.

"I said, I think that Raven loves you too." Beast Boy's face immediately perked up.

"She does?" Silence looked thoughtful.

"I… I think so. But don't talk to her about it yet. Do me a favor and wait till I reveal my identity." Beast Boy nodded, too excited to care.

"Sure Silence, anything. And thanks a lot! I knew I could tell you!" he cried as he ran out the studio.

Silence waved till he was out of sight and then her face fell.

'_Do I?'_ She thought. _'Do I actually love Beast Boy? I think I do, but I can't! I can't reveal any emotions! I'd only end up hurting him!'_

'**You reveal emotions as Silence.'** One part of her argued. **'What's so different now?'**

'_It just is.'_ She exclaimed, though not convincingly. Unbeknownst to her, a single crack appeared along her pin, the container of all her access emotional powers. Unbeknownst to her, that container started to break. And unbeknownst to her, her control started to slip.

)(#(&$

"Abbi!!!" The cry was filled with terror, but it came from the lest-terror filled person. "Abbi, get your butt down here!!" Abbi and the other Titans quickly ran down the stairs, to find a sorrowful Raven sitting on the couch, head down.

"Raven?" Beast Boy ventured. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him and the Titans. Her face had tear tracks on it, but nothing was blowing up. The Titans sat there confused until Raven spoke.

"Abbi… it's gone. It broke. I don't know how, it just, all of the sudden… fell apart." Abbi's face softened.

"Raven…" she cooed gently, sitting down near the heartbroken girl. "Raven, Raven it's okay."

"No it's not!" Raven almost shouted. "My… my only way of feeling, my only way of knowing, my only way of caring, my only way of lovingjust broke in my hands! How can it be okay?" Abbi sat down near Raven and took something from her hands, for the first time, the other Titans noticed the silver glinting object. They could tell it was a pin, and from the looks of it, it had once been shaped as a magnificent bird. Beast Boy immediately recognized it.

"How did you get Silence's pin?" He asked cautiously. Raven looked at him with a blank stare. Abbi quickly answered.

"It's Raven's. Silence just borrows it." Beast Boy frowned.

"All the time?" Abbi nodded.

"It's her good luck charm. She takes it whenever she goes out to meet fans/paparazzi or sing." She looked back down at Raven.

"Rae, it's okay. I can make another. It would usually take about a month, but with Thor here, I can do it in a week." Raven looked up at her.

"You can?" Her voice was unusually meek and shallow. When Abbi nodded she wiped her eyes. "Gosh, do I feel stupid."

"Um…" Robin said. "I don't mean to interrupt this confusing conversation, but may I ask why nothing is blowing up?"

"Now that you mention it." Raven said, looking up at the remaining Titans and Thor "I don't have the slightest- Starfire! What happened to you!" She quickly levitated over to her friend who stood confused. "How did you get these injuries? We haven't had a battle in weeks!"

"What are you talking about Friend Raven?" Starfire said in an usually perky voice. "There is nothing wrong with me!" But Raven could see in her eyes. She was lying.

"Starfire." She said gently. "You are one of my best friends. Tell me the truth." Star's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she shook her head wildly.

"Nothing Friend Raven. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Just perfect." Starfire crouched down into a ball. "I am alright. I am fine, there is nothing wrong." She sat in her little ball, quivering and muttering. Raven briskly reached down and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. AS soon as she touched the material, Abbi was examining her.

"Raven." Abbi said. "I feel the wounds, but I can't see them. How about you guys?"

Beast Boy sniffed. "I can smell the blood."

Robin looked sad. "I… I can sense the pain coming off of her."

Cyborg was busy checking his scanners. "My scanners are going haywire. It's like there's a covering over them." Thor was staring into space.

"There's magic covering her." He said suddenly. "A spell of some sort, with no direction and no purpose. It's been covering her ever since her injuries began." Abbi nodded.

"It had no goal or directions so it didn't know about you're special senses. The magic's why Cyborg's machines are going crazy."

Raven looked around.

"I'm I the only one that can see the wounds." Everyone else nodded, their faces grim.

Abbi spoke. "Actually, it seems that Starfire was quite aware of these wounds, and caused them upon herself from her emotional battle. She willed the magic to hide her wounds, not wanting to bother you. Her heart is dying, and as a result, her body is hurting itself in her sleep."

"Well, we have to do something!" Raven said with unusual emotion. Suddenly, Starfire's face, which had become quite pale, regained its normal color. Everyone looked at Star, then at Raven.

"Abbi." She whispered. "Abbi, that's where all my excess power has been going. That's why nothing has been blowing up and why the when the pin broke it didn't destroyed anything." Abbi looked up sharply.

"But that means…" she shook her head and looked at Raven. "That means you have to use it." Her eyes were pleading, begging for her friend's life. "Raven, please. She'll die without any help, and if we can't see the problem, we can't fix it. Please, Raven, for Starfire's sake." Raven backed away, shaking her head.

"I can't. it's the only power that **He** doesn't know about. If I use it now, he might discover it and use it to kill my friends."

"Raven." Beast Boy said gently. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on here, so this might sound really, really stupid, but if your aren't using this power of yours to protect us, then how does not using it to save Starfire protect us?" Raven stared at Beast Boy. Sometimes simplicity is the best answer. Some times we look to deep into the understanding, thinking it means more then it really does. That had certainly happened here.

Some times peoples eyes reveal everything. They're a passage way to their very soul. So Raven looked deep into each person's eyes.

Raven looked at Abbi, the one person who fully understood what was going on here, and saw defiance. She wouldn't let her friend die, no matter what.

Cyborg radiated trust. He had no clue whatsoever was going on here, but instead of worry or confusion, he let blind trust in Raven lead him.

Robin was flooded with pleading and worry. Raven expected nothing less. After all, he loved Starfire, even if he didn't know it. He also had trust in his eyes. He believe in her, in his comrade.

Thor was filled with understanding. He knew he had no part in this problem, yet he still felt for Raven and Starfire, understanding what a big sacrifice this would be for Raven, and how much pain Starfire was in.

And in Beast Boy's eyes, she saw something she wasn't familiar with. It was more then friendship, more then comradeship, more then affection, but she couldn't quite place it. But she loved it, and could feel it swelling up inside her too.

She closed her eyes and imagined Starfire, one of her best friends in the world, she was always compassionate, always caring. She would willingly give up anything for her friends.

Snapping her eyes open, she looked at each of her friends, each representing the greatest traits she could imagine; defiance, trust, comradeship, understanding, compassion, and love. Raven smiled and crossed to Starfire's side, sitting down next to her, holding her hand. Starfire awakened slightly and tried to conjure up a weak smile at Raven. Raven felt some invisible force squeeze her heart.

"Don't worry Star." She whispered, giving her friend's hand a squeeze. "I'll help you." She looked at Starfire, waiting for a response. When she nodded, Raven sat up straight and started to sing.

'_Her smile  
So fake,  
Yet no one sees the truth about her. _

_Her eyes  
Lost glow,  
Her world doesn't seem to shine anymore._

_How can no one see the truth about this girl,  
How her world is falling apart?_

_At night she falls on her knees,  
Begging for mercy to be free.  
No one really see the tears that fall,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying.'_

Starfire's skin started to pale and bruises appeared all over. Everyone gasped in surprise, but Raven just kept singing.

'_Her heart  
So kind,  
Yet it's so full of scars and pain._

_Her soul  
So numb,  
From everything that she has become._

_Why am I the only one who can see her pain,  
How the tears fall when no one's around?'_

Huge, gaping cuts started to appear along her legs, arms and torso. Little scratches lined her face. She looked like the "Princess" ghost from 13 Ghosts. Abbi and Thor immediately started to inspect the wounds when Robin ran for the first aid and Cy went to prepare the infirmary. But all Beast Boy could do was stand there and stare at Raven. Her high, clear, melodious voice reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite figure out who.

'_At dawn her soul is awoken to the ache,  
She begs and pleas for mercy.  
Yet no one hears her cry,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying.' _

Suddenly Beast boy realized who she sounded like. All the pieces of the puzzle fit together perfectly. He blushed, remembering what he had told Silence the other day _'I think I love her…'_

'_Her life is on the line,  
So fragile, ready to break.  
Yet no one seems to know,  
Or perhaps they don't care.  
I want to help her so,  
But all I can do is watch in vain,  
Watching as her tears fall with the rain.  
After all this time why can't we see that…  
She's dying'?_

Raven's eyes remained closed as she let the tune rest. Its hypnotic ending note seemed to stretch to the heavens. She opened her eyes to see a grateful Robin watching Abbi, Thor and Cyborg wheeled the unconscious Starfire away.

"Thank you." He mouthed to her, before running after them. She smiled slightly and leaned back. She knew that there would be dire consequences for this, but for now, she let the ending note seeped into her mind. Until she heard a cough. Looking over to the t.v., she saw a blushing Beast Boy. Raven blushed too, remembering his confession.

"Ahhh…" she said, for once in her life failing to find the right words.

'_After all this time, why can't we see that she's dying.'_

_(#&_

Did you like? Sorry if it's a bit short! THE AMAZING SONG IS MADE BY THE EQUALLY ASTOUNDING RAVEN A. STAR!!! Soo, read and review her fanfictions! in fact, do it for EVERY author of a song I use, cause they are good! At the last chapter, I will have a list of the authors and songs I used, okay? PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Meeting Friendship

**Hey!!! Oh. my. Gosh! I am near one hundrad reviews!!!! YEAH!!!! I AM SOOOO SYCHED!!!! Okay, I'm going to take a leaf out of one of my fav author's books and throw a 0ne hundrath review party! So please try to review! Oh, and I'm really sorry that this is ogin slow! But I DO have reasons!**

**1) Mini family emergency. Nothing life-threatening or anything like taht, but it will keep me busy for a while yet!**

**2) New Computer limits! I can't use the comp. or tv from 4 til 8! Which isn't that bad, but I have my own comp. and it's really tempting! But I won't fall for it! I can't! (Over dramatic today- blame my REALLY fun drama class)**

**3) The curse that befalls all writers: WRITERS BLOCK!! I REALLY HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!**

**And I have a note: THANK YOU DISAPPEARER! She gave me a great compliment and reminded me of my grammatical mistakes (which I think I corrected for this chappie, so thank you!) And she told me the country she lives in! Not trying to impose on people, but it's fun to know who you're writing for, because my reviewers are my inspiration!**

**And THANK YOU DANCINGIRL3! She e-mailed me to tell me how much she loves the story! That just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!**

**Now that I have that out of the way.... Here's the story!**

**)()($&#&#$**

Looking over to the TV., she saw a blushing Beast Boy. Raven blushed too, remembering his confession.

"Ahhh…" she said, for once in her life failing to find the right words.

'_After all this time, why can't we see that she's dying.'_

"So…" Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Raven said, looking nervously at her feet. The stood there for a few, awkward moments, then looked at each other. Raven tried a smile and was relived when Beast Boy smiled back.

They stood there, smiling at each other, until the game station melted with black energy. Startled out of their trance, Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, at the partially melted game station, and back at each other. With no warning, they both burst out into laughter.

"Man," Beast Boy managed through his laughing. "Cyborg will be ticked."

"I know." Raven said, giggling. That giggle did it, the game station games blew up in a blast of energy that sent the two Titans oddly quiet.

"So…" Beast Boy said, nervous again.

"Yeah…" Raven replied." _'Great.'_ She thought. _'Right back where we started.'_

Beast Boy suddenly spoke. "So… you're Silence, right?"

Raven nodded. "Which means that… when I spoke to Silence before about… personal issues… that was you, right?" Raven nodded again, blushing red as a tomato, but no where near Beast Boy's fire engine red.

"Which means, when Silence said… said.. when she said that 'she thought you loved me too', that… that was you?"

Raven, nodded quickly, and stared at the ground.

'_This is it.'_ She thought. _'This is the part where he screams at me, telling me that he can't believe I would lie to him, where he completely loses his trust in me, where he… where he stops loving me. Where does this hurt that much? Why does my heart feel like it will be ripped in two the moment he says those words; "I hate- I hate- I" I can't even think them!'_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice that Beast Boy had crossed the room to stand next to her. He gently grabbed her chin and brought it to eye level.

"Do you love me?" He asked, quietly, solemnly, yet oh so seriously. He saw her eyes light up in resignation when she nodded.

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Raven stifled a gasp and felt her knees go limp. The kiss was short and sweet, questioning, yet completely sure. Raven still had her eyes closed as Beast Boy pulled away. She slowly opened them and smiled slightly. He smiled also.

"Let's go check on our friend." And they ran out, hurriedly, to the infirmary, not quite together, but not quite apart. And, outside the Tower, beautiful orange and green pixie flew.

()&#$

"She'll be alright." Abbi said, drying her hands. Raven nodded from where she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Is some one in there?" Beast Boy asked from his spot at the table. Abbi nodded.

"Yes. Thor is finishing up the surgery, Cyborg is working the machines, and Robin… Robin talks to her." She shook her head. "He won't leave her side. It's almost embarrassing how much he loves her." Beast Boy and Raven both blushed. Abbi noticed, but pretended not to.

"How did she get the injuries anyway?" Beast Boy said, to break the awkward silence. Abbi's face immediately turned solemn.

"Her heart was breaking. Tamerans are very special. Their body requires happiness and sun to perform properly. Just like Star's powers are reliant on righteous fury, and the joy of flight, her body is too. Because she's so sad, her body has been developing deep, long gashes. But she didn't want anyone to notice. Raven's access power immediately felt her sorrow, and fulfilled her wishes, because, after all, Raven _is_ an empathic."

The other two Titans sat there in shock for a while, astounded that their seemingly joyful peppy friend could be so sad that her body would break down.

"Why is she so sad?" Abbi looked Raven straight in the eye.

"Because she thought that her best friend had replaced her with a star." At these simple words, Raven's walls came crashing down. She started to pant heavily and feel kneeling to the floor, which considering she was on the counter top, was a larger fall.

'_It's my entire fault.' _Raven's head swelled with thoughts.

'_If I hadn't been so busy-'_

'**But what else could you do-'**

'You saved her life-'

'**There was no way-'**

'_It's all my fault-'_

'You're the reason she's alive now-'

'_If I hadn't been so selfish-'_

'**She should trust you-'**

'You're in the band-'

'_BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!!'_

That quickly silenced the voices. She sat there, gasping, as one, overlooked, silent voice whispered;

'_**How?'**_

No answer.

'_I- I just should have.'_

'_**But how could you know?'**_

'_I should have remembered that she ran off emotions, I should have seen the signs. I should have-'_

'**_I should have done this, I should have done that, wah, wah wah! Well, guess what? That was the PAST AND YOU CAN"T CHANGE IT! So learn from it! The best thing you can do for her right now is to be her friend. That's all she needs right now. Not Silence, not the heroine, but her friend, Raven._**

Raven's breathing slowed to normal as the voice of reason took over. Whatever emotion that was, it was completely right. What Starfire needed right now was the truth. With a twirl of her cloak, Raven ran down the hall. AS she sprinted towards the infirmary, she asked herself a question.

'_Who are you? I've never encountered you before.' _Somehow, she could feel the emotion smiling. It felt like a golden ray of sunshine. She had just enough time to tell herself to explore this fact before the voice replied.

'**_I am the greatest of your emotions; Friendship. Yes, you have felt Friendship before, but in sacrificing your greatest treasure, your one defiance from your Father, you created the greatest friendship.'_**

As she finished, Raven had skidded around the corner and almost ran into the door of the infirmary. Panting hard, she kicked the door down.

"Out." She ordered in a cold, hard voice. "I need to talk with Starfire. Everybody out." Thor immediately left, knowing the reason for Starfire's 'sudden' illness.

Cybogr hesitated, but when Raven looked at him with her eyes, he left. Raven was slightly surprised, but she guessed that her eyes betrayed her soul more the words ever could right know. But it would take more then eyes to get Robin away from Starfire.

"Robin." She said, almost cooed, gently. "Don't worry, I can take care of her. I think I know a way to heal her, but I can't do it if you're in the room." When Robin still didn't look at her, she walked to the other side of the bed.

"Robin. Do you trust me?" Surprised, Robin's head quickly came up and he locked eyes with Raven. He remembered every single battled the Teen Titans had ever fought, he remembered all the good times they had shared and how many times Raven had saved all of their lives, including his and Starfire's.

Slowly he stood up, inch by inch, oh so slowly. And slowly he walked to the door, inch by inch, oh so slowly. And slowly he closed the door, inch by inch, oh so slowly, catching a glimpse of his love's (though he didn't know it yet) sleeping form. And so slowly, inch by inch, oh so slowly, he was gone.

And Raven was alone. Alone with an unconscious Starfire. Along with an unconscious Starfire, asking herself what in the world she had gotten herself into this time.

)()&&

**Did you guys like it? Hope so!!! So... please try to review! And if any one wants to bea speaker at my hundrad reviewer party, tell me in your review! But keep in mind that only a few people can and they can only say a few sentences! That is... id anybody WANTS to... well.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Power of a Single Tear

**Okay, you guys, I'm sooo sorry that this is really really really short, but I felt that it deserved to be a chapter itself, it just seems so significant and (to me) moving that I can't bear to tone it down by putting it with another chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FRO ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**INFO ON SPEAKERS AT 100-REVIEW PARTY: Just say what you like about the story and your favorite scene! That's all! **

**here we go!:**

**(&$&**

And Raven was alone. Alone with an unconscious Starfire. Along with an unconscious Starfire, asking herself what in the world she had gotten herself into this time.

)()&&

"Ermmm…" Raven stalled. Now that she was here, she had no idea what to do.

'**_Just tell her the truth.'_** Friendship said. Raven mentally sighed.

'_Easier said then done.'_

'_**You want me to do it?'**_

'_No, it has to be me. Or else it's not really a confession or the truth.'_

'_**I knew that. Just had to be sure you did.'**_

If Raven could, she would have glared at Friendship. Again, Raven felt Friendship smile, and, again, it felt like a beam of sunshine. Raven took a deep breath.

"Well, to start off Starfire, I'm sorry. Not just that you're sick and that my magic helped to cover it and put you in danger and that you thought that I had replaced you, though I am sorrier for that then I could ever say.

"No, what I'm sorry for is the fact that you didn't feel like you could confront me about it. I didn't realize I had closed you off so completely that you were afraid to come talk to me about it."

She sat there in silence for a moment, trying to think what to say next. A soft word escaped Starfire's lips.

"Sorry…" Raven furiously shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Star. You see, I didn't replace you with Silence. I could never replace you, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. I'm sorry I didn't trust you and keep pushing you away.

"The fact is, that I'm not friends with Silence, I _am_ Silence. Raven and Silence are one and the same. I just… I just wanted to keep it a secret, and I don't know why I did, it's just… I guess I felt like I had some control when I had a secret. And that's all I want, control."

Tears flowed freely down her face and she hung her head, gently sobbing. Star weakly and slowly covered her hand with her own. A few tears dropped onto their intertwined hands. After a few more minutes of weeping, Raven looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered hoarsely. "My secret was hurting you, and I'm so sorry that I didn't see that in the first place."

"It's okay Friend Raven." Starfire said, sitting up. Raven stared in amazement as Starfire smiled at her. All the cuts had completely disappeared and she looked as good as new.

"Starfire.. what… what?" She tried to say 'what happened' but the words couldn't come out. Starfire's smiled just grew.

"Friend Raven, it appears that your tears have magnificent healing powers. Did you not know?" Raven just weakly shook her head.

After a few more seconds of staring, she threw herself into Starfire's arms, weeping intensely. Starfire held her and rocked her and Raven cried.

She cried for her dead mother and trainer, she cried for her uncaring father, she cried for her victims, but mostly she cried for herself.

For all the times she had been abused, all the times she was tortured by the looks of happiness on others faces that she could not share.

She cried all the tears that had begged to come out every single night.

She cried for salvation from the imprisonment she had been forced into.

Starfire cried also.

She cried for the unfairness of it all, how this innocent girl could be forced to carry a burden not meant for those a million time her size and power.

And they sat there, the dark goddess weeping into the angel's arms, their tears flowing freely down their faces, to create a warm golden puddle on the floor.

()&(&

**Did you guys like it? Hope so! Please try to review!**


	11. Ranagram

**chuckles nervously um... hi? I'M SORRYYYYYYY!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! See... first I had a BANISHMENT the a HUGE vacation with NO computer, then WRITER'S BLOCK then S.A.T.s (I'm in eighth grade- practice ) then MORE Writer's block.I also got really depressed about my writing. Some comments by people made me realize that I need to improve. They weren't flames! NO,just constructive critisism, MUCH NEEDEDconstructive critisism.**

**BY the way, I realized that Abbi is a bit Mary-sue-ish. See, she sort of HAS to be. I created her as a character that is there to do anything I need to make plot twists happen. That's all! **

**THis chappie is.... interesting. Raven is pretty O.C. Warning: She does a tiny bit of... R and B. NOT RAP! Just singing to a beat. So, a TINY bit rappISH. It's really just a FILLLER chappie. Here it is:**

_After a few more seconds of staring, she threw herself into Starfire's arms, weeping intensely. Starfire held her and rocked her and Raven cried. She cried for her dead mother and trainer, she cried for her uncaring father, she cried for her victims, but mostly she cried for herself. For all the times she had been abused, all the times she was tortured by the looks of happiness on others faces that she could not share. She cried all the tears that had begged to come out every single night. She cried for salvation from the imprisonment she had been forced into. Starfire cried also. She cried for the unfairness of it all, how this innocent girl could be forced to carry a burden not meant for those a million time her size and power. And they sat there, the dark goddess weeping into the angel's arms, their tears flowing freely down their faces, to create a warm shimmering puddle on the floor._

()&(&

Beast Boy sat and pondered. Every since Raven had gone in to heal Starfire, they both had been acting very strangely. Starfire acted more mysterious and solemn, while Raven seemed to allow herself to smile a it more, and even laugh. What happened in the infirmary that night? Instantly perverted thoughts ran through his head.

'_Stop!'_ He mind-cried, shaking his head furiously. _'Don't think like that!'_

He looked over at the two girls. They sat on the couch, watching Robin play Cyborg in Mega Monkeys 4. Abbi and Thor were in the kitchen, cooking. Raven had a book in her lab, but it was obvious she wasn't really paying attention to it. Starfire glanced at Raven, and her face changed. Shock coursed through Beast Boy. He realized that each time Star looked at Raven, her face filled with pity and her eyes sadden. And each time that Raven looked at Starfire, her eyes flashed with gratitude. It was so slight, so very slight, but there was no mistaking the uncommon expression. Instantly he envied Starfire. He wanted Raven to be looking at him, thanking whatever god she believes in that he was there. Sighing, he shook his head. This was _ridiculous. _He grabbed the remote, sticking his tongue out at the boys when they complained, and turned it to the music channel. Everyone leaned into their seats with contentment. Then they heard a slightly Rand B song come on, and were astonished to see Raven's face zooming out at them. Beast Boy quickly paused it. (They have Tivo in my story.) Raven's face was covered in a black mask that had black sequence and feathers. In the video she alternated between being on stage or being chased by a red monster that looked strangely like a demon. The music that played was a strange Rap/singing combo, not quite either. More singing then Rap. It was like singing to a beat. The real Raven started to sing/rap along.

_**R** ed, Power, Darkness, Evil,_

_**A** nger, Hatred, Burning, Boiling,_

_**V** iscious, conscious, awakened, rising,_

_**E** nters the mind, attacks the soul,_

_**N** ever ceasing, always attacking,_

Raven smiled at Starfire and then Beast Boy.

_**T** rigon, Powerful, arisen, striking,_

_**R** aven, helpless, vulnerable_, (her voice dropped)_alone,_

_**I** nfecting emotions, driving them out,_

_**G** one is Happiness, Hope and Love,_

_**O** nly Depression and Evil remain,_

_**N** othing but emptiness, deep inside,_

'_**S** omeone, somewhere, help me...'_

_**D** oomed, there's no-one coming this time,_

_**A** nger, Hatred, Burning inside,_

_**U** ntil there's too much, it's released_

_**G** one are her friends, destroyed, by her_

_**H** er own hands, her own power,_

_**T** ogether destroyed them,_

_**E** verything that ever mattered is gone_

_**R** evenge. On the one called Raven._

Raven looked at the group and walked out of the room, the group stared after her.

()(&(

**Did you like? It's just really a emotional filler. Sort of predicts her future, don't you think? The song 'Raven Trigons Daughter' is by Blackfire-the-best. She calls it Ranagram. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AGAIN, SORRY!!!! **

**By, the way, I just got AIM, and I have NO peeps on my list, so if anyone wants to IM me, my sn is aBBiBoBaBi (DON'T need to capital b's).**

**PLEAE REVIEW!**


	12. Final Goodbye

_LAST CHAPPIE! NO! I loveyou guys! There will be a sequal! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

_'My father said differences make us stronger.' Mulan sighed as she clenched her necklace. 'Maybe he didn't realize Shang and I are just too different.'_

With a sighed, Raven curled up against the couch. When Starfire had originally suggested Mulan II for their movie night choice, Raven wasn't that excited. In fact, that's an understatement. She _had_ planned to stay in her room that night, but apparently the Titans had a different story.

They had duck taped her to a chair.

Seriously.

_They had duck taped Raven to a chair._

What they didn't realize was that she could escape any time she wanted. But she didn't want to. She was content, sitting there at Beast Boy's side, watching a children's movie, something she had long-vowed she'd never do willingly, and slowly removing her restraints without notice. After all, she still had an image to keep up. Perhaps, right as the credits began to roll, she'd miraculously be able to escape.

But what would she say if Star asked her how she liked it?

Raven glanced around. Abbi and Thor were snuggled up on the couch. Abbi was obviously enjoying the movie, while Thor seemed to be….meditating? Quickering an eyebrow, Raven thought; 'Ah well, what ever floats your boat.'

Starfire and Robin were on the other side of the circular couch. Starfire, like Abbi, was intent on the movie. Every once in a while she would ask a question and Robin would mumble an undistinguished reply. Raven could tell he wasn't even watching the movie. No, it was more likely he was watching a certain green-eyed, red-haired alien.

Cyborg sat in the remaining chair, eyes glazed over, a bored expression on his face.

And Beast Boy?

Beast Boy was sitting in her lap as a little green kitten. He sat there, purring, almost lulling her too sleep.

In fact she was getting a little sleepy… zzzzzzzz.

Later, as the seemingly endless credits were rolling down the dark screen, the five Titans got up and stretched, their knees sorely protesting the unpredicted movement. They talked excitedly about the movie, laughing at Cyborg as he tried to cover up his short attention span by saying his favorite part was when the dragon ate Shang. They noticed something was wrong though. There was no mindless chatter, no screeching, no complaining. And there was no balance for it, no awkward silence, no glares, no silent protests.

Glancing carelessly, they witnessed a small 'miracle.'

Raven sat, dozing softly, still in her now slightly loosened bonds. One stray strand of lavender hair had fallen across her face and stubbornly refused to move. Every time Raven breathed out, it would flutter up, dancing near her eyes before making its graceful way back down. On her lap sat emerald kitten, purring contently. He was curled around into a tight ball, but sometime during his sleep, his head had flipped over so the soft fur under his chin and his neck was exposed.

They sat there, the two, in perfect harmony. When she breathed in, so did he. When he breathed out, so did she. And when one moved, the other followed. The Titans smiled sadly at the sight and captured the moment for in their minds.

()&&

Raven suppressed the wave of guilt and nerves that arose when she looked at the streaming line of fans. Suddenly, she wished she was anywhere but here. Dressed in skin-tight black leather pants that had a periwinkle blue belt, stripes on the outside of the leg and ankle cuffs, with a matching periwinkle tank and leather jacket, she stood out. Her normal feather mask was on, but it was soon to be discarded forever. _Everything _was too be discarded forever.

She fingered the zipper on her jacket as the crowd swarmed past the stage. What was she doing? Was this really what she wanted? Well, that was an easy question. Crap no! But she had too. It was the only way. Her past was unchangeable; her future unknown. A recipe for disaster.

Startled, she looked up as the audience began to cheer. Her beautiful eyes widened behind her masks as her mind registered the hundreds of people there. Where they all there for her? Crap. They just had to make this harder for her, didn't they?

Scanning the crowd, she caught sight of her friends in the audience, huge expectant grins on their faces. Was the entire world out to get her today!

Sighing, she walked up to the pedestal from which she would talk. Unknowingly, from her cold eyes came large tear drops, falling behind the mask and landing on the steps. She didn't dare take the mask off to wipe them though. Doing so would just fully unleash the waterworks, and she couldn't afford to break down, not now, not in front of all these people waiting for her. Head held high, she stood on the steps and faced the cheering crowd. They immediately shushed as she stood there, head high, eyes cold, body stiff.

"There is no prolonging the impossible. I promised my identity to be reviled. And it will be." Several of the audience where surprised by her bluntness, but that surprise was quickly replaced by excitement. "My name," She pulled that mask off and was greeted with a gasp. "is Raven, of the Teen Titans. And I must leave. It is too dangerous for me to remain. My last song, 'Final Goodbye' is my gift to the city I could call home. Thank you, for making me feel as if I truly belonged."

The huge, shimmering tears were now evident to those around her, but they were too much in shock and grief to notice. Leave? How could she leave? What did she mean 'dangerous'?

The Titans stood still, shock coursing through their bodies. What… how… why…no! The last thought rang through their minds like a giant bell. It had to be let out. Just as Raven was turning, they screamed it.

"NOOOO!"

Running as one, they forgot their powers and just ran, ran to their friend who, if they failed now, they could never help again.

That did. That one single, unanimous scream, that one plead for friendship almost broke her. It _did_ break her. Inside… inside she was dying. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes glazed over, her arms limp at her sides.

The entire world fell away. The crowds, the screams, city all disappeared as life itself centered around the seven broken hearts. The universe was in perfect harmony for one short moment. All existence beat with one heart, suspended in a perfect moment.

_This is our final goodbye_

_Don't worry if I start to cry_

_We can both no longer deny_

_That this is our last goodbye_

_You never even saw my face_

_I feel so out of place_

_Now that you're gone_

_I couldn't blame you for long_

_It was never your fault that it happened_

_You couldn't have known at the time_

_Now everything's changed since then_

_My only wish is for you to be fine_

_Things happen for no reason_

_We can't go back in time_

_But there's still hope in my heart_

_That we'll meet again one last time_

_When I first heard the news that day_

_I didn't want to believe it was true_

_But now I have to face the fact_

_That you're never coming back_

They stared at each other for a long moment; six eyes felt the force of one. They silently pleaded in their hearts, yet not moving against the deep black.

_This is our final goodbye_

_Don't worry if I start to cry_

_We can both no longer deny_

_That this is our last goodbye_

_I don't want to relive the past_

_But time has caught up to me at last_

_Nothing more can be done but to say_

_Maybe I'll see you again someday_

_I don't know how long it's been_

_It seems you were just here_

_But no one is now near me_

_It's like you disappeared_

_Who could have imagined the pain_

_We still had so much to gain_

_Oh, how I wish I could believe_

_And just wake up from this bad dream_

_It's hard to believe that it's true_

_It's been too long since I last saw you_

_Tell me you'll come back soon_

_Or at least it'll soon be through_

With a sob, Raven turned and with a swish of her cloak, she was gone.

A single move ended all their lives.

_This is our final goodbye_

_Don't worry if I start to cry_

_We can both no longer deny_

_That this is our last goodbye_

_Everything that was left unexplained_

_I've kept hidden in my mind_

_And I've tried everything to contain_

_The feelings I have inside_

_I should have taken the chance_

_To tell you my feelings at that last glance_

_Now that I know what time has done_

_I see what I've become_

_I should have taken the risk_

_There's no time to waste_

_If you can't see it through_

_There's one more dream that won't come true_

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_So many dreams were lost_

_But it's nice to think of you_

_Nothing could have prepared me_

_It really caught me by surprise_

_I just wasn't ready for it_

_So I'll finally say 'Goodbye'_

The universe drifted back into it's normality, drifted back to shocked media and the grieving audience. It drifted back to the reality of time, drifted back to life.

But they did not. They were empty shells without souls. They felt nothing; no fear, love, not even grief. She had left and she had unknowingly taken their emotions with her. Not in a literal sense, but they didn't want to feel, didn't want to love, if in the end it only left that much pain.

She might as well took their souls.

_This is our final goodbye_

_Don't worry if I start to cry_

_We can both no longer deny_

_That this is our last goodbye_

_Before this song is over_

_Before a dream is through_

_I only hope you know_

_That I'll always think of you_

_I wish I had taken a chance to tell him_

_What my mind was going through_

_Hope everything is better now_

_Than the world that we once knew_

Slowly, they started to care again. Slowly, they started to remember that, though the grief in the end was great, the happiness is worth it a million times over. That love was the greatest gift of all.

They returned to their normal lives, trying hard to ignore the gaping hole where their fallen comrade use to stand. And in time, they could. In time, they could remember her with honor, not grief. Honor that they had known her. Honor that they were worthy be called her friends. Honor that she loved them and the city enough to sacrifice them.

And every night, they would look up at the stars, wishing against hope that she would return and bring back with her, the true Teen Titans, friends till the end.

_This is our final goodbye_

_Don't worry if I start to cry_

_We can both no longer deny_

_That this is our last goodbye_

Wishing against hope.

_This is our final goodbye_


	13. Extras

_( Mew-Xena is sitting at her desk typing franticlly. She stops and rubs her temples with her pointer fingers. Knocking over numerous pop cans and goldfish boxes, she grabs her carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.)_

_Xena: Mmmmm. Cookie dough and brownie ice cream! What? I have to have something to keep me awake and inspired!_

_(Audience falls down with the whole anime sweatdrop thngy)_

_Xena: Welcome to the extras chapter of Silence: Raven's Song! First, I must apologize for the long, long, LONG hiatus. You see, this stinking computer of mine got a virus. So I had to completely reboot it AGAIN! And I lost EVERYTHING! Including all my stories! AKA Silence: Raven's Song and Demon Spawn! AND 'WISHING AGAINST HOPE' THE SEQUAL TO SILENCE! AUGGHHH! So here I am, surrounded by thinking food (AKA ice cream and pixie sticks) trying to rewrite the sequel! Ugh._

_Okay, I have some good news and some bad news._

_Bad News: Lost my stories cause my computer broke down! And the songs I was planning to use. So I really need more songs please!_

_Good News: The sequel should be up very soon! YAY!_

_See, I have the entire sequel planned out and everything, I just really need songs! Now, a few chapters back I promised you a list of songs used in this story. And, so I couldn't get in trouble with Fan here they are in a convenient chapter where Silence puts on a concert! It's also the 100 review party, so the fans are in the audience! (Hope you don't mind!)_

Dark lights flash and the crowd cheered as a lavender-haired beauty decked out in black entered the stage. She wears a black dress that clings becomingly to every curve in her body. The neckline goes down a bit too far for normal common courtesy, but black lace lays delicately under the dress until about the shoulder blade, easily solving the problem. The girl holds a microphone in her nimble fingers, with their black nails. Her quick azure eyes scanned the crowd, taking in the masses of fans and the numerous 'We heart Raven' signs. A rare smile graces her pale features as the music starts up.

_There's just something about you_

_That's different to me_

_It's something exciting_

_Like we're meant to be_

_And I think..._

_You're an angel_

_From heaven above_

_Taught me how to love_

_You're an angel_

_Cause when storms come from the sky_

_I don't feel the rain_

_I'm protected by your wings_

_Life has been so different_

_Since I met you_

_You're everything that I've dreamed of_

_And I won't let go_

_Of something that feels so real_

_A love that I can feel_

_A single glance is all I want_

_And still I believe_

_When the world turns cold_

_I know you won't let go_

_You will keep me warm_

_Throughout the storm_

_And when I'm filled with fear_

_You will dry my tears_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_That you'll be by my side_

_You're an angel_

_From heaven above_

_Taught me how to love_

_You're an angel_

Raven did a little twirl at the last drum beat, the end of her ruffled dress swirled around her knees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was 'Angel' by Matching Laces. Matching Laces isn't here today, but let's all give her a big hand anyways!" The crowd roared. "Now, here's the next song: 'What Do You See?' By our very own author, Mew-Xena!" She closed her eyes as the band launched into a slow rock beat.

_You come to school_

_What do you see?_

_A Bunch of jocks_

_And flat-out freaks? _

_Maybe you see like me,_

_Just some people,_

_Struggling to fly free?_

_If you change your sight,_

_Look at us in a new light,_

_Then you'll see,_

_I'm just being me _

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take_

_Puts me in a category._

_Every sound I make,_

_Every move I take,_

_Makes me me._

_What do you see?_

"Can I hear it for the author please?" The stadium filled with cheers. (Not really for the song cause it's not so good, but just because I'm making the story: P) "Now, here's 'Why Do Angels Cry' by Rini Suichi. And I'm going to have her come up and sing it with me! Come on up Rini!"

Rini, with a huge smile on her face walked up the stairs to the stage. She grabbed the mike that Robin handed her and went to stand near Raven. Raven nodded at her as the music picked up. (Note: **Bold is Rini **Plain is Raven and underlined is both.) **_(TO RINI: _****I'm sorry if you didn't want me to have you sing this. I figured, you were such a loyal fan and your song has two parts, so let's have you sing it! And in this, you have a great voice! So, if I insulted you, SORRY! Forgive me please.)**

_Rain, rain  
On my face,  
It hasn't stopped  
Raining for days._

_Cry, cry  
All you want,  
But the sound is drowned  
By the rain._

_**Why, why  
Does the rain  
Moan so?**_

_You ask. _

_Rain drops  
Are angels  
Tears,  
I say._

_**Why, why  
Do angels  
Cry so**?_

_You ask._

_Angels cry  
For every  
Lost soul.  
I s Angels cry  
For every  
Kind word  
Left unsaid._

_Angles cry  
For every  
Innocent,  
Murdered babe._

_Angles cry  
For every  
Lost moment  
Spent in hate._

_**The earth  
Must be full of turmoil  
To make the angels  
Cry this way.**_

_You say._

_Indeed it is  
I say.  
While rain, rain  
Falls down on my face_.

Rini walks down the stage to thunderous applause. The song sounded incredible. And how could it not, with two wonderful voices? Raven nodded towards Rini Suichi in the audience and lead the fans in one more round of clapping.

"The next song is… 'She's Dying' by Raven A. Star. I'm sure you remember this song and power it held. This one is for Starfire."

'_Her smile  
So fake,  
Yet no one sees the truth about her. _

_Her eyes  
Lost glow,  
Her world doesn't seem to shine anymore._

_How can no one see the truth about this girl,  
How her world is falling apart?_

_At night she falls on her knees,  
Begging for mercy to be free.  
No one really see the tears that fall,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying.'_

'_Her heart  
So kind,  
Yet it's so full of scars and pain._

_Her soul  
So numb,  
From everything that she has become._

_Why am I the only one who can see her pain,  
How the tears fall when no one's around?'_

'_At dawn her soul is awoken to the ache,  
She begs and pleas for mercy.  
Yet no one hears her cry,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying.' _

'_Her life is on the line,  
So fragile, ready to break.  
Yet no one seems to know,  
Or perhaps they don't care.  
I want to help her so,  
But all I can do is watch in vain,  
Watching as her tears fall with the rain.  
After all this time why can't we see that…  
She's dying'?_

With a bow, Raven exited the stage for intermission. The crowd continues to cheer and stamp long after she's gone.

Backstage, Raven collapsed into a chair. Starfire hurried over to her, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Friend Raven!" She cried. "That was wonderful, simply wonderful!"

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Starfire!" Raven gasped, voice horse. "The cheerfulness is killing me!" She gratefully sipped the hot drink. "Herbal tea." She said in a fully restored voice.

"Oh, but you mustn't despair Friend Raven. Author Abbi has requested only three more songs. The end is near."

"Right, right." Raven waved it off. "Thanks for the tea." With a sigh she shoved the cup back into Star's hands and strolled towards the stage. Starfire's voice floated back to her.

"Do the kicking of the donkey Friend Raven! It only took Raven a moment to realize what she meant and she chuckled. _'I thought Cyborg was going to stop swearing around her._' She thought.

The beloved audience welcomed Raven back warmly. She bowed to them and spoke again.

"The last song of mine before the Titans take the stage is 'Ranagram', by Blackfire-the-best! A cheer for Blackfire-the-best!"

The crowd yelled and cheered as the music entered. But this time, the beat was quicker and more of an R and B tune.

_**R** ed, Power, Darkness, Evil,_

_**A** nger, Hatred, Burning, Boiling,_

_**V** iscious, conscious, awakened, rising,_

_**E** nters the mind, attacks the soul,_

_**N** ever ceasing, always attacking,_

_**T** rigon, Powerful, arisen, striking,_

_**R** aven, helpless, vulnerable_, (Raven's voice dropped) _alone,_

_**I** nfecting emotions, driving them out,_

_**G** one is Happiness, Hope and Love,_

_**O** nly Depression and Evil remain,_

_**N** othing but emptiness, deep inside,_

'_**S** omeone, somewhere, help me...'_

_**D** oomed, there's no-one coming this time,_

_**A** nger, Hatred, Burning inside,_

_**U** ntil there's too much, it's released_

_**G** one are her friends, destroyed, by her_

_**H** er own hands, her own power,_

_**T** ogether destroyed them,_

_**E** verything that ever mattered is gone_

**R** evenge. _On the one called Raven._

Raven bowed again and hurried to the piano. During intermission, the 'Titans' had set up and they were all ready to play their only song of the concert. (Of course, they had been playing the instrument's for Raven's songs.) Robin grabbed the mike that was near his guitar.

"This is a song by RoBeN. Here we go. A one and A two and A three!"

The music started to play and Starfire started to sing.

_"Old gray suit, bean worn through the years,_

_bought with such hope, stained with the tears,_

_same one he wore when Emily died,_

_same one he wore to the hospital with pried,_

_the day Jim's son was born "Don't hear from Jim now, _

_Don't know where he is,_

_wonder if he's still got that old dog of his_

_Old dogs, well, seems kind of strange..._

_that old dog and me,_

_we're almost the same."_

_Old dogs get slow and then they get gray,_

_old men wear gray suits day after day."_

_"Hotel Lincoln, dust on the chairs. _

_Front windows yellow, out it he stares,_

_walk slow to the docks, sea gulls stark cry,_

_ships whistle sounding, sailor walks by_

_sun glints off dark water, cigarette butts on the street,_

_people don't talk to the people they meet,_

_nobody knows nobody, ain't it a shame,_

_cities start young, and then they turn gray,_

_old men wear gray suits, day after day._

_Now if it's true each will reap what he's sown,_

_one thing to remember when your out on your own,_

_when you are a young man, and your limbs are strong,_

_remember that old man that helped you along._

_for some day like old dogs, and cities gone gray,_

_you may wear a gray suit, day after day._

"We are most gracious that you have traveled to witness this wondrous event!" Starfire exclaimed before taking a bow.

'Thank you starfire!" Cried an unseen voice. "And thank you Titans. Let's give it up for them one more time, shall we?" Mew-Xena appeared out of thin air to lead to applause, mike in hand. "Thank you all for coming tonight! Okay, so we have a surprise for everyone. Here's a sneak peek into the sequel of 'Wishing Against Hope'! By the way, if any one has any suggestions for titles after they see this, lay them on me!"

**There is one thing missing from the Titans.**

_(Raven is running through fog as if in a dream.)_

**Their friend.**

_(The Titans are all shocked and huddled around Raven.)_

**Their teammate.**

_(Raven stares amazed at the never-ending army before her.)_

**Raven.**

_(Raven kneels in front of an elderly women who whispers in her ear.)_

**But evil has her.**

_(A fat portly man sits on a throne and laughs.)_

**And it won't let go.**

_(Guards are chasing the Titans, excluding Raven, down a long twisting hall.)_

**Not without a fight.**

_(Two humans, one in rags and the other armor, fight.)_

**Wishing Against Hope:**

**Some things survive the test of time…**

_(Raven yanks her hand out of Beast Boy's and points down the hall, screaming.)_

**Some things don't.**

"How did you all like it? Excited? Don't worry, those who are about to kill me, Raven doesn't betray them or anything! Sheesh! And we know that I'll keep it BB/Rae! Raven loves Beast Boy more than anything in the wor- AH!" She runs screaming.

"I'm sorry Raven! Ah! Put the chainsaw away! NO!"

Well, that's it! You want to hear a better summery for Wishing Against Hope? And a more accurate one? Well, you'll have to wait! HA!

SO PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL! AND REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS OF NAMES AND SONGS PLEASE!

**TO DARK KITSUNE OF RA: If you happen to read this and not get my e-mail, can I use a bunch of your songs from 'Lost in the Shadows Without A Light'? They fit perfectly in my story! Please?**


End file.
